


The Mark Sixty-Nine

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, I am depraved, M/M, Threesome, here be smut, plz don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a surprise for his lover, and Loki is a bit skeptical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark Sixty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LividMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/gifts).



> This is literally pure smut.

“You cannot be serious, Anthony,” Loki said as he looked at his Midgardian lover.

“I’m a dirty, depraved man, Reindeer Games,” Tony said as he patted the shoulder of the suit of armor standing at attention beside him. This particular member of the Iron Legion had been fitted with ‘special equipment,’ as Tony had called it. In fact, it had a special dildo attached that Tony had designed especially for the suit. “The Mark Sixty-Nine and I have spent a lot of time together.”

“‘The Mark Sixty-Nine?’ Charming,” Loki said as he rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Tony hurried over and hugged the Asgardian close.

“Aww, come on, Lo. Just give it a try,” Tony pleaded as he nuzzled Loki’s neck and gently squeezed his hips.

“I want to see you… _play_ with it first, if it is everything you say it is,” Loki bargained as he reached back and grasped Tony’s hair. Loki knew Tony would become a whimpering mess as soon as he was penetrated, and Loki never grew tired of that sight. He knew that Tony felt the same when the roles were reversed.

“If that’s what you want, babe,” Tony said, and as soon as he agreed, Loki made the inventor’s clothes vanish. “Ooh, eager, aren’t we?”

“Get on your knees, Stark. How do I control this metallic monstrosity?” Loki asked as he walked around it curiously.

“Like this. Jarvis? Transfer all commands for the Mark Sixty-Nine to Loki, except for the emergency safeword override,” Tony said as he rubbed his hardening cock. His pupils dilated and he subconsciously spread his legs a little wider as the AI acknowledged his order.

“You, go position Stark on the table,” Loki ordered the robot. It led Tony to the low coffee table and coaxed him on top. The Mark Sixty-Nine moved Tony onto his hands and knees, and brought its cock to Tony’s lips, tapping gently. “Fuck his mouth, but don’t hurt him. Anthony, don’t forget to tap out if you need to use your safeword.”

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the faux cock was thrust into his mouth, bringing tears to his eyes at the sudden intrusion.

“I said, don’t hurt him!” Loki growled, but the machine pushed deeper. “Listen, you—“

“Mr. Stark can tolerate much rougher treatment than this. He has ordered me to do this in a more forceful manner on several occasions, until I was just shy of breaking his jaw,” the robot said holding up one hand and projecting a digital video of exactly what Tony’s invention had described. ‘You can stop me any time, sir,’ the robot said in the video, but digital Tony only pulled off the fake cock and gasped out ‘don’t you fucking dare!’ The robot in the video resumed its actions, and Loki looked down at the inventor with a wicked plan in his head, but it would wait. Loki walked up behind Tony and rubbed his bare ass. Loki made his own clothes disappear and conjured a bottle of lube. He lubed up one of his fingers and started teasing his lover’s hole. Tony moaned around the cock in his mouth, and he raised his ass a little higher for Loki. The Mark Sixty-Nine pulled Tony off and held him by his hair. “Be courteous, sir.”

Tony gasped as two fingers penetrated his ass, and turned his head as well as he could.

“Thank you for touching me, Prince Loki. Please…Please fuck my ass,” he begged and Loki felt his cock throb.

“I know you can do better,” the robot said before releasing Tony’s hair, slapping him, and grabbing it again. “Beg like the slut you are. Show him what you show me.”

Tony kept his balance and reached back to spread his cheeks for his lover.

“Please, Loki, I need your cock! Fuck me, please!” Tony begged in a submissive voice. Loki smiled happily and added a third finger, making Tony clench around him.

“Not yet, I think,” Loki said as he looked up at Tony’s invention. “I want you to fuck him first. I’ll have him after.”

“Yes, sir,” the metal man said before switching places with Loki. The Asgardian stopped him before he could go in dry.

“Use the lube, or we are not doing this,” Loki said with a hard look. The robot took the bottle proffered and he lubed up before sinking into Tony’s ass in one stroke. The inventor cried out half in pain, half in pleasure, and Loki tilted his chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes. “What abilities does that thing possess? It can obviously fuck you, but can it fill you at the end?”

“You mean come inside me? Oh yeah. That’s why I made it. I got tired of the one that doesn’t possess that ability,” Tony managed to get out before the robot started fucking into him hard and fast, jolting him on the table with every thrust. Tony shouted the first time his prostate was struck, and Loki took that opportunity to thrust his cock deep in his lover’s mouth, making him choke and tears come to his eyes. Loki moaned at the sight of his debauched lover and matched the Mark Sixty-Nine’s pace, pulling out as it thrust in. Stark moaned between the two, and a few minutes later, Loki saw hear a metallic groan as the machine reached what Loki surmised was its automatically timed climax. Tony pulled off as he cried out at the feeling of the synthetic come squirting into him.

“Show me how open he is,” Loki ordered as he walked around to stand beside Tony’s ass. Metallic hips pulled away just far enough to show Loki how his lover’s hole stretched around such a thick cock. A thin line of come dribbled out and down Tony’s balls. Loki leaned down and bit Tony’s ass before ordering the robot to pull out. Loki took his place immediately and moaned. “Such a used and abused little ass. You feel so stretched open for me, like you’re welcoming me into your depths. Oh, Anthony, you are mine, my little slut. Perhaps we should fit the entire Legion with cocks, then let them all fuck you before I take you.”

“Unnhhhh,” Tony moaned as Loki started thrusting into him hard. He reached around Tony’s body and stroked his cock, teasing him to the edge before gripping him hard enough to stop his orgasm before it could start. “F-Fuck! Loki, please! Please I…need…”

“What? What do you need, Anthony?” Loki asked and he thrust harder and faster, and Tony whimpered.

“Come…I need…to…c-c-come,” he begged. “I’m so fucking close…Please please please, Loki, please—“

He was cut off by a scream rising in his throat as Loki stroked his cock roughly and struck his prostate repeatedly.

“Come for me, Anthony!” Loki snarled, and he felt Tony’s hole grip him like a vice. He let out a primal yell as the two of them came harder than they had before with each other. Loki felt wetness gushing from Tony’s cock and covering his hand, and felt his own cock spurting. The two collapsed on top of the table, gasping for breath and twitching in the aftershocks. Loki had been reduced to a whisper. “Fuck…Anthony that…w-was…”

“Fucking incredible,” Tony breathed. “Yo…Jarvis, I…transfer control of the Mark Sixty-Nine back to me and send him back to the recharging bay.”

“Yes, sir,” the AI acknowledged.

“We are so doing that again,” Tony said as the two hauled themselves off the table and fell into each other’s embrace on the sofa behind them. “And next time, it’s your turn.”


End file.
